Calypsos love
by blondeninja
Summary: A story of what happens to Calypso after Percy leaves in book 4, and where Micheal goes when hes knocked off the bridge in book 5 by kronos. This is onl a single story


Calypsos love

I see another hero has ended up here. *sigh* more hopeless love, I hate this curse, I hate it a lot! The hero groans as he gets up. "Hello, what's your name" the words come out slowly, "Michael" I pick him up and bring him inside the cave. He isn't much older then the last hero that was here, Percy Jackson, the only hero that had ever cared to stay with me. Of course Percy left but it was good enough for me to miss him. Gods, I wish I could see that boy one more time even if he has a thing for that Athena girl. "Where am I?" asked Michael," your on Calypsos island" I told him "and I'm calypso". Michael ate and ate and ate I thought I would run out of food by the time he got done eating! "Where have you come from?" I asked him, he thought a minute before answering "I have come from the war against Kronos." My heart suddenly felt heavy "Where you fighting along side Percy Jackson?" I asked, "Yes, in fact I think the reason I'm here is because I was knocked off a bridge trying to help him" I was speechless." "How _is _Percy doing these days?" "Fine I guess, why?" I didn't respond.

Michaels POV

I grew more and more attached to Calypso. She was a titan but I felt like she was human enough to…to love. I know its crazy and she wouldn't accept but it was worth a try. She told me the story of her curse were she had to stay and fall in love with every hero that came but they all ended up leaving in the end. I decided that I wouldn't let that happen to me. I had nothing left to live for anyway, if I left I would be sent to the underworld and I couldn't let that happen. Besides, I was truly in love with her. I decided to tell her. "Calypso!" I called; I heard some noise around the corner of the cave so I checked it out. I saw Calypso looking at a shimmering image: Iris message, so I listened. She was sobbing, and in the image I saw Percy Jackson (it's not like I have a problem with Percy, but I loved Calypso so it hurt me). I was so angry I was leaving to the boat but Calypso saw me and ran after me.

Calypsos POV

"Michael please!" I called, I'm sorry but I can't help it! Please don't go I love you to I know that's what you were trying to tell me! "I believe you Calypso, Ill come back, He tries rowing back but the boat wouldn't move it just kept going. "MICHAEL!" I screamed "It won't go back Calypso!" Michael yelled back. "NO!" I screamed as he went into the horizon.

I watched Michael go and I fell to my knees sobbing. I went back up to the cave and cried my self to sleep. I actually think part of my sanity left with Michael. I sobbed for three days straight until I knew Mathew wasn't coming back. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before, it had happened thousands of times but this one was the closest I ever felt and he was gone from my life forever. Why did I have this curse? I don't even remember! But it felt like my whole world had been ripped apart.

Michael POV

Its dark I think I'm at the underworld but it's hard to tell. All I can think about is Calypso; I shouldn't have gotten on the boat so soon. We could have talked it out but I'm so stupid I wasn't thinking. I was so angry I let it distract me and now there is truly nothing left for me. I have to go to the underworld and see Charles, my friend who was killed by Kronos. Maybe seeing my old friend would keep Calypso out of mind. I hope so, maybe if Percy kills Kronos, Luke would end up here and I could ring his neck for being a traitor. That's what I'm hoping for, because I don't have anything left except for that. I've screwed everything up, my life on earth, my life with Calypso; I'm not going to screw this up. Charles, Luke and all the others who have died fighting and helping Kronos, HERE I COME!

The End

Epilogue

Calypso lived the same life for a few years until one day another hero like Michael washed up on her beach; they fell in love and lived together forever. The Hero was Ethan. But, his face was fixed from being smashed by Percy.

Michael ended up living in the underworld and training Hades kids even though he was a ghost he was able to talk to them. His partner in training them was Charles Beckendorf. They trained some of the best Hades Heroes of all time.


End file.
